


Becoming a Father

by SSspaceshark



Series: Dad Penguin AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson mentioned, Mostly Fluff, Other, Tim Drake mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSspaceshark/pseuds/SSspaceshark
Summary: What if the Penguin found and adopted Jason?(Purely written for fun, just an au)
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Jason Todd
Series: Dad Penguin AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702285
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Becoming a Father

Penguin hadn't meant to come home with a scrawny street rat. He really didn't mean to drag the red head to his lounge. He didn't mean to feed the boy or have him bathe in the guest bathroom. He also hadn't meant to let the kid sleep in the guest bedroom. He was supposed to meet someone in a dirty alley for information, he didn't expect the Batmobile to be there and he definitely didn't expect to find a kid boosting the tires. Now dragging the kid home wasn't too difficult, the kid was barely ninety pounds. The kid reminded him of himself, willing to do anything to fight his way out of the dirt of Crime Alley. The hard part was chasing the kid down, that took longer than Penguin wants to admit.

By morning, Oswald realizes that the kid is still there, the kid was holding a knife and pointing it at the man. The kid has guts, first the Batman's tires and now this. Sure, the kid was terrified, but he was ready to shank the Penguin despite what consequences could come. Oswald laughed before telling someone to get breakfast for the two of them. The kid was shocked. The kid hesitates to sit down across from Oswald.

"Tell me your name, boy." 

"Jason." The kid... Jason tries to sound brave

"Where are your parents?"

"My dad was killed in prison by Two Face's men, my mom got sick." Jason was honest, not trusting, no definitely not trusting

Oswald looks away so the scrawny brat would eat. He could use this kid if he got his trust. The kid might be able to give him an upper hand with Batman, maybe he could even be the heir to Oswald's kingdom. Once the clown prince goes down, Oswald will install himself as the king of Gotham. It won't be that hard. Quinn already stepped off her throne to be with Poison Ivy, the clown doesn't have his lackey that is willing to die for him. 

After breakfast, Oswald lets the kid leave, keeping him here would only make things harder for him right now. He doesn't hear anything about the kid until two days later when he finds out from one of his informants that Batman put the kid in a run down home for boys. This would be the perfect way to gain the kid's trust, Oswald would save him from the old lady that runs the place.

It only takes him a few hours to get the boy out, and to burn the place to the ground so Batman wouldn't look for the kid. The kid doesn't warm up to him immediately, but there is some trust from the rescue. The kid spends the next few days moving his makeshift homes closer to Penguin's lounge. Oswald dislikes the talk of "the pretty young boy", he kills most of the men and women that talk about the kid that way. Then the kid starts hanging around Penguin and there's rumors that start. The rumors speculate that the kid is Penguin's kid, that the reason people have been dying or disappearing so much is because they messed with Penguin's kid. It won't be long before Batman comes to see for himself. He has a plan for that though, simple papers from a corrupt judge, adoption papers. 

Jason has only been his son for a week when the Batman comes along. Batman looks right at Jason as the boy enjoys greasy fast food beside Penguin. The burly men on either side of the two look past Batman.

"Cobblepot, I know what you're doing." The Bat speaks in his scratchy, low voice

"Batman, I am rather busy today, my _son_ has to be enrolled into Gotham Academy before the fall semester."

He loves how this is surely messing with the Batman's head. The Batman clenches his fists and growls and grumbles to himself or to whoever was listening to him. He stalks off, but Oswald knows this is far from over. Not even a week later he sees a brightly colored sidekick and the original Robin following their car as they go to have Jason's uniform fitted correctly. He will not have hid boy walk around in something ill-fitting. They don't follow the two into the tailor shop, but they do try to bug his car. Normally, he'd call another one, but this was to mess with Batman's head right now, he'd worry about establishing Jason as his heir later.

They leave the shop with the uniform a few hours later. Jason is odd, he's excited to be in school. At least the boy will be intelligent. 

"Jason, you are my son now," Jason looks at him, "I won't make you call me your father, but it would be safer for you in school to have my last name." 

Jason agrees easily, Oswald knew he would after some in depth research of the boy's parents. Jason's name change is done that day, he is now Jason Peter Cobblepot. The media goes insane about it the next day. Jason is sent to his first day of school the following Monday, he comes home with books from the library and tells Oswald everything about his day. Jason also explains how kids just want to be his friend to use him, how he noticed how they treat their "friends", his boy is clever.

Batman returns a month later, Penguin smiles at him again. Batman seems to have done his research as he talks freely of how the boy should be somewhere safe and not around people like him. Oswald is infuriated as Batman demands his boy.

"Have I not protected him, Batman? Have I not provided for him? Have I not given him the essentials? Have I not treated him well? At first I was perfectly fine with messing with your delicate mind, but you do NOT come in here and demand to take _my son_!" The lounge is eerily quiet as Penguin shouts at the Batman

"Cobblepot, he isn't safe here."

"He wasn't safe in that home, Batman. Leave before I have you escorted out." Penguin growls out.

Batman leaves too easily. Oswald excuses himself so he could get home to see his son. As soon as he steps foot into his home Jason is there to greet him with the biggest smile. He's holding his first paper of the school year with a red A circled in the corner. 

"Look, dad!"

Batman is going to get hell if he takes Oswald's son.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want to see more?


End file.
